Fall 2019 Event/E-6
|reward_casual_1 = |reward_easy_1 = |reward_easy_1_x = 2 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 2 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 1 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 2 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 1 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 1 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 }} doesn't count) ** And meet ANY of the following requirements: *** Fast Fleet *** Carrier Task Force AND amount of DE+DD ≥ 3 *** Surface Task Force AND amount of DE+DD ≥ 4 *** Amount of (F)BB(V) ≤ 2 *** Amount of (F)BB(V)+CV(L/B)+LHA ≤ 4 *** Amount of CV(L/B) ≤ 1 *** Fleet contains |B -> E = * Do not meet the requirements to go to D. |C/empty -> D, F = * Active branching |D -> F = * Do not meet the requirements to go to I. |D -> I/empty = * Meet ALL of the following requirements: ** Amount of DD ≥ 2 ** No CV(B) ** If Transport Escort OR Single Fleet, no CV(L/B) ** No SS(V) ** If Single Fleet, amount of (F)BB(V) ≤ 2 ** If Combined Fleet, amount of (F)BB(V) ≤ 3 ** Meet ANY of the following to prevent random routing: *** Fleet contains AV *** Amount of ships equipped with Surface radars ≥ 4 |F -> G/empty = * Do not meet the requirements to go to I. |F -> I/empty = * Meet ALL of the following requirements: ** No SS(V) ** No CV(L/B) ** No LHA ** Amount of (F)BB(V) ≤ 3 |G/empty -> H = * Do not meet the requirements to go to J. |G/empty -> J = * Meet ALL of the following requirements: ** Amount of CV(L/B) ≤ 3 ** Amount of CV(B) ≤ 2 ** Amount of (F)BB(V) ≤ 2 |J -> L = * Carrier Task Force |J -> K/night = * Not a Carrier Task Force |K/night -> M = * Do not meet the requirements to go to either N or X. |K/night -> N = * Meet ALL of the following requirements: ** Do not meet the requirements to go to X. ** Fleet must contain CL ** Amount of DD ≥ 2 ** Amount of (F)BB(V) ≤ 2 ** Fast Fleet OR Single Fleet ** No CV(L/B) OR Single Fleet |K/night -> X/empty = * Meet ALL of the following requirements: ** Node X is unlocked. ** Fleet contains or ** Fleet must contain CL ** Amount of DD ≥ 2 |L -> Q = * Pass the LoS check, but do not meet the requirements to go to R. |L -> R = * Meet ALL of the following requirements: ** Pass the LoS check ** Amount of CV(B) ≤ 2 ** Amount of (F)BB(V) ≤ 3 |L -> T = * Do not meet the requirements to go to either Q or R. |N -> O/resource = * Do not meet the requirements to go to S. |N -> S = * Meet ALL of the following requirements: ** Node S is unlocked. ** Surface Task Force |S -> U/empty = * Do not meet the requirements to go to W. |S -> W = * Meet ALL of the following requirements: ** Pass the LoS check. ** Amount of ships equipped with Surface radars ≥ 3 }} Map Bonuses Mapwide= *The term "Mapwide" does not include boss nodes which have their own sets of multipliers. |-|Nodes L, Q and V= *For mapwide ships not listed here, they receive the normal mapwide bonuses and do not enjoy the Node bonus. |-|Boss Node P= |-|Boss Node W= * Last Dance Debuff applies to attacks against Anti-air Cruiser Princess only. No Shiplock for Medium Difficulty *Please be advised that Ship Lock does not apply towards the Medium Difficulty for this Map, and you may bring any Ship you wish as long as your difficulty is up to Medium difficulty. **Hard Mode still applies Ship Lock. Phase 1: Transport Phase *Surface Task Force: 2(F)BB(V) 1CA(V) 1AV 2DD + 1CL 2CLT 3DD **Route: **'This fleet must be Fast', any Slow ships must made Fast by equipping a combination of boilers and turbines.https://bbs.nga.cn/read.php?tid=19427682&rand=835 *Transport Combined Fleet : 2 CAV 4 DD + 1 CL 2 CA 3 DD **Route: **Must be Fast Fleet E-6 Phase 2: Node X Opening Phase Do the following in any order (Be advised some below may not be required for lower difficulties) *Node S-Rank Once **Single Fleet: 2FBB 1CAV 1CL 2DD **Transport Combined Fleet required. (2 CAV 4 DD + 1 CL 3 DD 2 CA(V)) ***Recommended to take Node D instead of F to not use ASW setups in LBAS and Fleet, and send all 3 LBAS down to Node P. **A+ is enough for Casual/Easy Difficulty. *Node S-Rank Once **Can be done together with above Node P requirement. **A+ is enough for Casual/Easy Difficulty *Node Obtain Air Superiority Once **Fleet: Surface Task Force (4 BB(V) 2 CVL + 1 CL 3 DD 2 CA(V)/CLT) **Not required for Casual/Easy. *Node A+ Rank Twice (once for Casual/Easy/Medium) **Carrier Task Force required. (1-2 FBB 2 CV 1 CVL 1-2 CA(V) + 1 CL 3 DD 2 CA(V)/CLT) **Route: ***There is a LoS Check in Node L. ***Highly recommended to bring 1 or 2 AACI Ships such as Maya Kai Ni or Akizuki-class due to the harsh enemy Carriers in Node J and V. ***You will require a large amount of Fighter mules, including in LBAS due to the high Air Power Requirement in Node V. ***Must be Fast Fleet *Node Obtain Air Superiority Once **Fleet: Carrier Task Force (3 CV + 1 CL 5 DD) **Main fleet can consist of only 3 Carriers to obtain AS and save resource while the escort should be OASW focused to deal with the submarine node at node F. **Route: **Not required for Casual/Easy. **Must be Fast Fleet *Node Obtain Air Superiority Once **Fleet: Single Fleet: 2CV 1CVL 1SS(V) **Route: **Use one Land Base to deal with the submarines in Node . *** Up to 1''' additional DD may be used to perform OASW duty. (2 DD will route away from M Node) **The submarine will attract and absorb all attacks in Node . **The submarine is unable to sink in Node afterwards even if heavily damaged, as submarines are unable to be targeted by air strikes. **Not required for Casual/Easy/Medium. *Obtain Air Superiority via LBAS Air Defense twice. **Required once for Medium difficulty. **Not required for Casual/Easy. Phase 3: Boss Pre-Final Phase *Deplete Boss HP Gauge down to Last Dance. *Fleet: 3 (F)BB 2 CA(V) 1 Akashi Kai or Akitsushima Kai + 1 CL 2 DD 3 XX (CLT/CA(V)/DD/AV/AO. No FBB/CVL in 2nd fleet) **At least 3 Radar with 5+ LoS required (4 if using Akashi instead of Akitsushima to avoid an offroute to F). *Fleet: 3 (F)BB 2 CA(V) 1 Akashi Kai or Akitsushima Kai + 1 CL 2 DD 1 CLT/CA(V)/DD 1 SS(V) 1 Taigei **A submarine allows safer passage through the night battle at K node and can tank damage from DDs and CLs at the boss, including Anti-Air Cruiser Princess. However, they can be vulnerable to enemy ASW. Emergency repair items and/or upgraded boilers are recommended equipment. *Route: **Bring Nelson, Hiei, Kirishima, and recommended historical ships are Ayanami Kai Ni, Fletcher Kai, Yuudachi Kai Ni, Yukikaze Kai. Phase 4: Boss Debuff '''BOSS HP GAUGE BAR MUST BE IN LAST DANCE FIRST. *Be advised some of the requirements below may not apply towards Lower Difficulties. *S-Rank Node once **Same Fleet as Pre-Final. *S-Rank Node once **Fleet: Fast Carrier Task Force: 2 FBB 3 CV(B) 1CA(V) + 1 CL 3 DD 2 CA(V)/CLT **Route: **Not require for Easy *S-Rank Node once (A-Rank on Medium) **Same Fleet as used in Phase 2. **Not required for Easy *Obtain Air Superiority in Node once **Same Fleet as used in Phase 2. **Not required for Easy *Obtain Air Superiority via LBAS Air Defense Twice **Recommended to use a single submarine to cruise around easily. **Not required for Easy E-6 Phase 5: Last Dance *Fleet: 3 BB 2 CA(V) 1 Akashi Kai or Akitsushima Kai + 1 CL 2 DD 3 XX (CLT/CA(V)/DD No FBB/CVL in 2nd fleet) **Route: **At least 3 Radars (with 5+ LoS) required (4 if using Akashi instead of Akitsushima to avoid an offroute to F). **Main fleet BBs are strongly recommended to be Nelson Kai, Kirishima Kai Ni and Hiei Kai Ni. Haruna Kai Ni or Kongou Kai Ni can be substituted if Nelson is unavailable. **Ships above taiha can be repaired by Akitsushima or Akashi to shouha or higher at node X if utilizing Emergency Repair Materials. **It's common to utilize Ayanami Kai Ni, Yuudachi Kai Ni, Kinugasa Kai Ni and to a lesser extent Yukikaze Kai and Shigure Kai Ni in the second fleet due to high historical modifiers. **Gotland Kai is a common choice for 3 equip OASW + Type 96 150cm Searchlight, to give other ships less chance of being targeted. **While CLT do not have special bonuses, their opening torpedoes are helpful for clearing out escort fleet enemies before the second shelling phase and slightly more consistency in reaching the boss. Friend Fleets NOTE: friend fleets are disabled by default! Please toggle it on before proceeding! Friend fleet must be manually toggled from the Home port (see the image) in order for it to appear at the boss node. You can request for a stronger friend fleet at the price of 6 flamethrowers; however, the definition of "stronger fleet" is still unknown. P W Map Progression Map during the TP phase at node P Fall19_E6_p2.png Map during the HP phase at node W Fall_2019_Event_E-6_Map.png Map during the second HP with node X unlocked |spacing=small|bordercolor=transparent|captionalign=center|hideaddbutton=true|widths=200}} LBAS Flight Range